galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kinsa Lom
Kinsa is a exceedingly sexy female Twi'lek, she stands 5'7 ft tall and weighs 120 pounds. Kinsa has an amazingly sexy body with great (E Cup) boobs, a slim sexy waist, and a firm sexy ass. She has red skin with black tribal tattoos all over her body that hint at her rebellious nature. She has golden yellow eyes and sexy seductive lips. When she talks with her sultry deep voice, men and women alike become aroused. Kinsa is a rebellious free spirit that absolutley hates rules and restrictions. Kinsa wants to have fun in life and have the freedom to do whatever or whomever she wants. Kinsa is a former Zyboc agent and boasts powerful psionic abilities in addition to amazing swordsmanship skills. She fights with two iconic red Beam Swords that can turn a huge robotic enemy into scrap metal. Her fighting style is fast and furious with beautfully graceful spins and jumps that help her confuse the opponent and create openings in their defense. When her opponents are not easily felled by her swordplay she simple crushes them into pancakes with the might of her mind. Current Kinsa is currently one of Respen Do'Urden's lovers and she stays in his palace in the city of Fallen Leaves. She enjoys the idyllic peace that Respen has created and the large assortment of women that she can be intimate with. Kinsa loves to participate in the large sex orgies that Respen has and she always asks Respen to have more of them. History Kinsa Lom was born into slavery on the continent of Dwordocath. As a child she was forced to work in mines hauling rocks and dirt out and bringing water to other slaves. If she was too slow she was beaten and starved. When she was a teenager and her body had matured enough to become very attractive and she drew lustful gazes of the guards. One day while she was bringing water to the guards they took her into a small cave and gang raped her until she was nearly dead. They threw her unconscious body into a hole and left her for dead, she was found by a Zyboc agent who had heard her psionic cry for help. The Agent rescued her and decided she had the potential to be a extremely powerful Zyboc agent, so he took her back to Zyboc and put her in the Agent training program. Kinsa grew up into adulthood while learning to harness the power of her mind and to master the Zyboc Agent style of Swordsmanship. However the strict diet and training regime grated on Kinsa's nature and she was often disciplined for her rebeliousness. She was extremely talented in the use of The Way and in her swordsmanship but she didn't like following rules and orders. She felt that the way the agents lived was too much like slavery and the way agents tried to hold back their emotions was like willing slavery. Kinsa also hated the vows that agents undertook to gain more power, vows of celibacy and vows of poverty were just like when she was a slave herself. Kinsa was extreamely mentally strong and could peer into the minds of the other agents, she could see the lust and the dirty images their minds conjured when they looked at her. She finally could not take it anymore and rebelled against the rules of the way, the first one she broke was the vow of celebacy. She seduced as many other agents as she could into gangbanging her and she reveled in it. Breaking the stupid rules was just too much fun for her. She began to seduce other agents in to having sexual relations with her, eventually seducing most of her class. However the Agent commanders found out and discharged her from service as a Zyboc Agent, then they tried to arrest her but she escaped from Zyboc and began a life on the run. Kinsa fled to Xepher and to the country of Miltia where she hid in brothels and other places of ill repute that Zyboc Agents would be hesitant to go into. When gold became scarce she would whore herself out to survive, she did not want to use her powers and draw attention to herself. However prostitution was illegal in Militia and the authorities tried to arrest her, Kinsa used her powers and tore them apart and then escaped into the Crystal Mist mountains. There she worked as a mercenary for the Dwarves and other races of the mountains. She slayed giants, trolls, dragons, anything that needed killing she killed. Zyboc Agents tracked Kinsa down because she was making a name for herself, they took a team of 15 other Agents and cornered Kinsa in the Crystal Caves of Ice Cap Mountain. Kinsa was powerful however and she decimated all but one of the Zyboc Agents. The one Zyboc Agent was someone from the same training grounds she was and Kinsa had always harbored feelings the man. He used those feelings to get an opening from Kinsa and he subdued her. Rather than kill her he called for an extraction and had Kinsa put into a Cryostasis Tube so that she could be taken back to Zyboc and re-educated. Kinsa was being transported via battleship that carried dangerous items to a secret facility of the coast of Zyboc when the Elemental Archfiend of Water, Caganazzo attacked the ship and ripped it in half. With the ship in half other Bio weapons that were on board the ship escaped and began killing the rest of the crew. Then Respen Do'Urden's companions came aboard the broken ship, they were looking for a piece of the Crown Blade that was supposed to be on board. They broke Kinsa out of cryostasis and resuced her, Kinsa then assissted them in finding the shard and fighting off Caganazzo. Respens companions brought her back with them to Respen and he offered her asylum from Zyboc and promised to protect her. Since Zyboc also wanted to kill Respen and his companions she was hesitant but after hearing his story she accepted his offer, after all having powerful allies that could do such imense damage to Zyboc were very welcome indeed. Kinsa them helped Respen get the rest of the Crown Blade shards and then she became one of his lover's. Kinsa has since then been by Respen's side helping him acheive his goals and reveling in the freedom being around such powerful allies afforded her. Relationships Kinsa is one of Respen's lovers but she is also bi sexual and is intimate with all of Respen's lovers. Kinsa dislikes anyone that has a stiff uptight personality and she especially hates people from Zyboc. Character Sheet Female Twi'lek Zyboc Agent 30 CN Medium Humanoid (Twi'lek) Init +11; Senses '''Low-Light Vision, Perception +42 Defense '''AC '''58(63) '''Flat '''46 '''Touch '''53 '''HP '''330 '''Fort +23, Ref +28, Will +26 Defensive Abilities 'Still Mind, Purity of Body, Evasion, '''SR '''40 '''Immune '''Poison '''Resists '''Fire 30 Offense '''Speed '''130ft '''Melee '''MC +6 red Double Beam Sword +40/+40/+35/+35/+30/+30/+25/+25 (2d8+19 force plus 2d8 fire/19-20x2) Unarmed +34/+34/+29/+29/+24/+24/+19/+19 (2d10+5) '''Special Attacks '''Perfect strike 30/day '''Psionic Powers Known '(30th manifester lvl, 443 Power Points) Read Thoughts (2PP DC 34), Compelling Voice (3PP DC 34), Greater Telekinetic Force (11PP DC 34), Catfall (1PP), Danger Sense (11PP), Psychic Crush (9PP DC 34), Concussion Blast(3PP 1d6 force, 29PP 14d6 force), Remote Viewing (7PP DC 34) '''Spell-Like Abilities 1/day - Charm Person (DC 27) Statistics Str 14(20), Dex 27(33), Con 16(22), Int 16, Wis 23(29), Cha 36(42) Base Atk +20; CMB +36; CMD 68 'Feats '''Exotic Weapon (Beam Sword), Acrobatic, Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Beam Sword Mastery, Acrobatic Dodge, Combat Expertise, Skilled Parry, Spring Attack, Skilled Counter, Skill Focus(Acrobatics), Armed Deflect Arrows, Defensive Fighter, Improved Sunder, Combat Reflexes, Skill Focus(PerformSex), Infinite Deflection, Force of Personality, Exceptional Deflection, Reflect Arrows, Agile Manuvers, Epic Skill Focus(Acrobatics), Up the Walls, Quicken Power '''Skills '''Acrobatics +106(jump +176), Climb +18, Diplomacy +51, Perception +42, Perform(Exotic Dance) +51, Perform(Sex) +57, Profession(Soldier) +22, Sense Motive +42, Stealth +44, Swim +18 '''Languages '''Twi'lek, Zybocian, Xeph, Elven, Ultramarian '''SQ '''Manuver Training, AC Bonus wis+7, Way of the Weapon Master, High Jump, Purity of Body, Uncanny Initiative, Tongue of the Sun and Moon, Diamond Soul, Pure Power, Agile, Desert Runner, Poison Resistant +2, Skilled +2 Perfrom, Diplomacy Gear ''MC +6 Red Double Beam Sword -'' Can become two individual Beam Swords with a move action ''Head Band of Wisdom +6 Sexy Black Teddy of Epic Armor +10 Belt of Physical Perfection +6 Thigh High Boots of Acrobatics +30 Fingerless Gloves of Dueling Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Major Fire Resistance Faceless Mask of Adaptation Black Leather Collar of Proof Against Poison Tribal Tattoos of Natural Armor +5 and Alluring Charisma +6 Used Tome of Dexterity +5, Used Tome of Wisdom +5, Used Tome of Charisma +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs